


The Good Fairy's Wrath

by okayokayigive



Category: Little Bunny Foo-Foo - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/pseuds/okayokayigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What *really* happened to Bunny Foo-Foo after he bopped all those field mice? The Good Fairy loses her patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Fairy's Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> One night I was really stressed out and my mind wandered to a strange place where I was thinking about really, really earnest folk covers of things. And wandered into my large collection of Girl Scout Songs. And this happened. 
> 
> **TW for: character death, disembowelment, intestines worn as hair bows, and violence to both bunnies and field mice.**
> 
> Hits my “deathfic” square for Trope Bingo - because WHAT BETTER WAY TO CELEBRATE DECORATIVE GOURD SEASON THAN A BLOODTHIRSTY FAIRY? 
> 
> Audio posted [over here](http://okayokayigive.tumblr.com/post/65587350602/one-night-i-was-really-stressed-out-and-my-mind) on my Tumblr. My apologies for the crappy recording, the fact that I still haven’t reclaimed my voice from the theater plague…and to, um, the original poem/song. (Though, to be fair, Foo-Foo is kind of an asshole.)

Little Bunny Foo-Foo was hopping through the forest  
Scooping up the field mice and bopping them on the head  
Down came the Good Fairy and she said  
"Little Bunny Foo-Foo, I don’t want to see you  
Scooping up the field mice and bopping them on the head  
I’ll give you three chances” she said

Little Bunny Foo-Foo in the forest three days later  
Still scooping up field mice and bopping them on the head  
Down came the Good Fairy and she said  
"Little Bunny Foo-Foo, I didn’t want to see you  
Scooping up the field mice and bopping them on the head”  
She gave him three chances, now he’s dead

Little Bunny Foo-Foo is buried in the forest  
Where a family of field mice are nesting on his head  
A message from the Good Fairy, his tombstone read  
"Here lies Bunny Foo-Foo who did what he shouldn’t do  
Scooping up poor field mice and bopping them on the head  
He had his three chances, but instead

I zeroed in on Foo-Foo as I flew into the forest  
Scooped him up like a field mouse and bopped him on his head  
'Foo-Foo, you never listened to a word I said'  
I pulled out his intestines through his furry bunny belly  
Tied them up into a bow around his little bunny head  
And watched with satisfaction as the ground turned red

Let this be a lesson to the creatures of the forest  
Don’t fuck with the field mice or you’ll meet a bloody end”


End file.
